1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming a fine pattern.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming a fine pattern improving transmittance.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is a type of a flat panel display (“FPD”) that is broadly used. Other examples of flat panel displays include, but are not limited to, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) panel.
Typically, the LCD apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules, thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism, and light scattering to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor TFT array substrate including a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, a transimissivity of each pixel may be controlled by arrangements of the liquid crystal layer which is changed by the electric field thus displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image using light transmittance of the liquid crystal, and a backlight unit disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
As the field has advanced, liquid crystal display panels have become smaller. Thus, finer patterns have been demanded. To this end, photoresists having improved photo-sensitivity have been in demand. Recently, a process using self-alignment of block copolymer has been used to form a fine pattern.
However, due to inherent characteristics of the block copolymer, when the block copolymer becomes longer, self-alignment is difficult. Therefore, typically, the block copolymer is coated using a partitioning wall. However, the block copolymer may be agglomerated adjacent to the partitioning wall due to coating characteristics of the block copolymer when coating is performed along a specific interface. Thus, it is difficult to form a precise fine pattern, and that transmittance of the display panel may decreased as a result.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.